


Marked

by dustandroses



Series: Possession [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, Eavesdropping, Evil Spike, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Masturbation Month, POV: Spike, Seduction, posessiveness, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike goes to extra lengths to make sure things go his way, but his plans run into complications, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Notes:** Inspiration for this fic taken from the Live Journal community Tamingthemuse prompt #409: Andalusite, and the **Theme of the Month:** Masturbation!  
>  **Notes:** When I read about the [mystical properties](http://www.shimmerlings.com/gemstone/andalusite/) of [andalusite](https://www.jtv.com/on/demandware.store/Sites-jtv-Site/default/Link-Page?cid=andalusite-gemopedia), I knew how this chapter was going to go. In other words, I didn't have to fake anything - these are actually the properties the gem is said to possess. Handy, that!
> 
> Happy Masturbation Month!

Spike closed the door behind him, stomping heavily down the hall. His return was silent, walking on the sides of his feet to avoid any noise. He had five full beer bottles in his pockets; the last thing he needed was to make them clink loudly enough for Harris to realize he wasn’t alone. He leaned on the wall next to Xander’s door, and listened carefully. A smile twisted up one side of his lips; his plan to seduce Harris was well underway.

It hadn’t been easy to leave Harris tonight, sitting on his couch, his hungry eyes focused on Spike’s body. But the timing wasn’t right. If he’d started anything tonight, Harris might think Spike was trying to take advantage of his weakened state, and the Slayer and her groupies would have enough to say from that corner, he couldn’t take the chance of Harris believing them, and backing away. Besides, the final reward would be that much sweeter if he won Harris while he was at the top of his game. Taking him now would feel like cheating. He was already using mojo to distract the Slayer and her witches; he didn’t want to take any more chances. Magic was too unreliable. 

After he’d come to the conclusion that he’d rather fuck the boy than rip his head off his shoulders, Spike had gone to a witch he knew from the time he’d spent as Master of the Hellmouth. Dru had worked with the Falranth demon several times while she was ill, and Spike knew she had trusted the witch. Falranth were well known for casting spells that were practically impossible to detect, and what was even better – they were partial to building their spells using rather unusual ingredients. 

This particular Falranth had a fondness for sperm, and had always been thrilled to work her mojo for Dru in exchange for a vial of Spike’s come. Since Dru had been happy to do whatever was necessary to collect the Falranth’s payment, the arrangement had been pleasurable for everyone involved. Several weeks ago, Spike had sought her out again and, for the price of a few minutes concentration, had taken home a handful of pennies with bad luck spells woven into the copper. 

All Spike had to do to set the spell working was rub the penny between his fingers while speaking Xander Harris’ name, and concentrating on his face. He’d made sure that the bad luck would never cause the boy any permanent harm – the last thing he wanted to do was disfigure or maim Harris in any way. No, he merely wanted to distract the group from Spike’s machinations until it was too late to stop his plans. 

He’d thoroughly enjoyed the effort involved in the payment. When Harris had taken him in, several weeks after he’d escaped the Initiative, the boy had failed to understand that not only were vampires night creatures, but that their senses were extraordinarily sensitive. The sense memory of Harris masturbating under the covers at night when he’d thought Spike had fallen asleep was enough to make Spike hard on a normal day. The realization that soon it would be Harris’ mouth on his cock instead of his own hand had made his pleasure soar, and he’d come in an almost embarrassingly short time.

Leaning up against the wall outside Xander’s apartment, his senses were overwhelmed by Harris’ erotic hunger. The strong sent of arousal had followed Spike from the apartment, and Xander’s heavy breaths and his unconscious moan set Spike on fire. When he heard the sound of a zipper, Spike closed his eyes so he could see it in his mind – fingers fumbling on sticky flesh as Harris pulled out his cock and started to stroke, his mouth open as he panted, a slick red tongue slipping out to wet his dry lips. It hadn’t taken but a few moments before he heard Harris come.

“Spike!”

At the sound of his name, cried out in a moment of obviously exquisite pleasure, Spike had to fight back his own orgasm. He stood there, leaning heavily against the wall, trembling as he held his orgasm away by the sheer force of his will. He heard Harris clean himself up and head back farther into the apartment, the living room light clicking off as he left. Spike stood still a few minutes, hoping no one would chose this moment to walk down the dimly lit hall. He wasn’t sure he could control his gameface much longer.

Finally, he stepped in front of the door and sniffed deeply, taking in the faint scent of come that leaked out from underneath the door. He’d love to walk into the room right then, and breathe in deep, but Harris hadn’t been gone long enough to fall to sleep yet, so he didn’t dare take that chance. Instead, he pulled out his own cock, and in a few strokes, added his own scent to the mix. Spike smeared his come into the surface of Harris’ door, and ground it into the tile, grinning like a fool. Marking his property, was he? Well, why not? Harris belonged to him; he just didn’t know it yet.

* * *

When Spike got to the Magic Box the next night, Harris and Red’s quiet little girl were sitting at the table, their heads down as they stared at a small gem sitting on the table between them. He sat across from them, but they didn’t do more than nod to acknowledge his presence, as they discussed the sparkling gem. 

“It’s called andalusite. Not only does it ward off evil wishes, but it also dispels negative thoughts and feelings, turning them into positive, harmonious ones.”

Xander stroked the gem with one finger, the facets reflecting the light, and making the gem sparkle in different colors as it moved: amber, green, brown, and red. “In other words, if I’m not actually cursed with bad luck, then this gem should at least make all my paranoid thoughts sing in the same key?”

Tara’s laugh was soft, and her hair swung as she shook her head. “Not that kind of harmony, but I think you get the idea. If you are under a curse that we can’t find, then this gem will help you fight off its effects. If you aren’t, then it will help you stop thinking negative thoughts about yourself, and perhaps that will help you conquer them.”

That was just what Spike didn’t want to happen. He liked Tara, she was sweet, and kind to him, even when the others were angry and bitter, and she had a wicked, subtle sense of humor. But she was interfering with Spike’s plans. He’d have to step up his schedule. The mojoed coins were good for a week, and it was still another three days until he was due to hide another one in Xander’s apartment. The witch had told him that if one wasn’t causing the desired results, then he could up the schedule, or double the dose. Perhaps he’d need to pick Harris’ locks tonight, and leave another coin after Harris went to bed. 

It probably didn’t matter; he was well on his way to getting into Harris’ bed without any help at all. But despite the fact that he had never had a problem seducing anyone he wanted, he was cautious of making any overt gestures, with as close as these ‘Scoobies’ all were. If Harris let it be known that he was attracted to Spike _before_ they’d become lovers, the others would do their best to find a way to stop him from acting on it before Spike got his chance. The bad luck spell had seemed like the perfect way to distract them from his actions.

He’d simply have to work faster than he’d anticipated. Xander was his, and Spike wouldn’t allow anyone to stop him from taking what belonged to him. He wasn’t worried; he’d have Harris eating out of the palm of his hand in no time.


End file.
